1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable tool kits. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable tool kit configured to store and transport kitchen tools and cooking utensils.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Many mobile tradesmen carry tools of the trade in readily portable tool kits. The tool kits may either be assembled by the individual user within a tool organizer or sold as a pre-assembled compilation of commonly used tools for a particular purpose, for example, tool kits for electronics, carpentry, or plumbing.
Small parties for adults or children may be organized within the theme of a cooking class. For example, a cooking instructor may come to a host's residence and provide a fun activity, which is organized around party guests cooking a meal. A problem for the cooking instructor, however, is not having all of the necessary tools present at the host's residence for properly demonstrating cooking techniques.
Furthermore, travelers staying at condominiums, time shares, or corporate housing are also faced with the problem of inadequate cooking supplies at a remote location. The kitchen tools at the remote location may be sparse or in poor condition. Traveling with a supply of kitchen tools packed in a cardboard box is clumsy and disorganized.
Portable pantries are known for use by caterers. These portable pantries are generally unsuitable for a small party because they are large and very heavy. Furthermore, these large pantries are not easily maneuvered by one person, especially up stairways or down narrow corridors, and generally must be transported in a truck or van.
On the other end of the spectrum are very small kits for picnics and camping. These kits do not provide organized storage for the necessary array of tools needed in a kitchen. These kits may also be heavy and difficult to carry when loaded with a plurality of kitchen cooking tools, such as pots, pans, and utensils.
What is needed is a small and easily portable traveling kitchen kit that contains essential kitchen tools, cookware, and kitchen utensils, while being easily maneuvered into a dwelling or business by an individual.